Silent In My Heart: Betaed
by kyubifreak
Summary: This is the betaed version.Naruto is deaf and raped when he was 6 yrs ago, and he hate all humans, can sasuke show him not all human is evil and some of them is good. possible pairing: sasunaru and kakiru, yaoi,naruto will have 2 bloodline limit
1. Chapter 1

**Silent in my Heart**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does

This story will have yaoi, mpreg, and possible pairing: Sasuke/Naruto and Kakasi/Iruka!

Wills have possible Sakura bashing! I am not sure, if you want it then as for it!

**Betaed version**

In that fateful night, three years ago, the Fourth Hokage Yondaime, the last heir to the Uzumaki bloodline limit sealed the legendary nine tailed Bijuu; Kyuubi no Kitsune, in a new born baby, whose cord just cut. That child's name was Naruto.

But, Naruto was unfortunately born deaf, and not even Kyuubi could heal him. But it seems there was more unfortunate events coming his way; when he was only three-year-olds, a group of villagers snuck into his apartment and had raped and beaten him, till he was on deaths bed. When they had finished they snuck him off into the forbidden forest and left him for dead.

Who would think a three year old boy would survive? More or less one that can't even hear?

It was after the villagers left him that a small group of 'ordinary' foxes came out from there borrows and took him into their family.

-Meanwhile next morning in Konoha-

A thirteen-year-old shinobi named; Iruka Umino or Dolphin as Naruto would call him in sign language went to check in on him, but on his way to the boy's house, he got a feeling of dread weld up inside him. So as he hurried to Naruto's apartment it was only when he saw the drops of blood on the stairs he knew something was wrong. Running up the stairs his suspicions where confirmed, when he smelled blood and sex in the air.

Entering Naruto's apartment, Iruka was faced with the sight of blood and semen all over the floor. Panicking like the person Iruka is, he yelled out Naruto's name as he rushed around the room looking for our three year old friend. It wasn't until halfway into his panicking that he remembered that Naruto wouldn't hear him, his little charge/brother was deaf.

Immensity he hurried and checked all the other rooms for any signs of Naruto, only to grow more scared because he couldn't find him anywhere. Holding back a mental break down, he rushed all the way to the Hokage's Tower and unlike how he would usually enter the Hokage's office, he went through the window, thus startling the Hokage from his 'work'.

Looking up from reading over some important scrolls, he noticed the worried look on Iruka's face. "What's wrong, Iruka?" Sarutobi asked.

Bowing quickly in respect, Iruka replied, "Please forgive me for jumping in, but I think something's happened to Naruto."

Sarutobi immediately stiffened at the name and gave Iruka his full attention. "Explain." He demanded.

"Naruto is missing. I went to check on him because I had feeling something had happened, when I was walking up the stairs there was dried blood drops, and it wasn't until I got to his door that I could clearly smell blood and sex. I think someone has raped Naruto." Iruka told the Hokage, trying to hold back his tears but he wasn't very successful as he started crying midway through the explanation.

Sarutobi, paled at the thought, 'No… who could do that to such an innocent child. Are the villagers and shinobi so blind that they would stoop to something that low?' he thought sadly.

Pressing a button on his desk, the Hokage and Iruka waited for only a few seconds before an Anbu appeared, waiting for orders.

"I want you to gather all Shinobi who don't hate the Kyuubi Container. And search for him, he has gone missing! And I want him find now!" The Hokage almost roared.

With a squeaked "Hai Hokage-sama." The Anbu was gone in a swirl of leafs.

Turning to Iruka, Sarutobi comforted him, "Don't worry Iruka, we will find Naruto."

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I think I'll go help and search for him!" Iruka said, as he left the Hokage's office leaving the Hokage to his thoughts.

Walking towards the window, Sarutobi looked out and watched as Shinobi of all ranks ran about the village looking for Naruto. "I hope…" he whispered himself.

Little did they know it would be nine years before they would see Naruto again.

Betaed by Bo & Ski! Please review!! it will make me happy, I am still in the process of writing the story so please be humble with me. thanks Kyubifreak.


	2. Chapter 2

i dont own the story!!

«ₒ°ººₒₒºº°ₒSix Years Later«ₒ°ººₒₒºº°ₒ

Deep in the heart of the forest, there sat a boy with tan skin, sun kissed hair, and three whisker marks on each cheek and the bluest azure eyes you have even seen.

It has been six years since the small kitsune clan has taken him in.

Naruto jumped from tree to tree, he was on his way to play with his brothers: Silver and Lighting. Silver like his name had silver fur and eyes. Lightning on the other hand had a lightning bolt scar over his right eye.

"Hey, kit?" Kyuubi asked through their mind link.

'_What do you want?_'

Kyuubi paused before she responded, "It's been six years since you were left to die in this forest."

'_I know…, what are you getting at?' Naruto asked curious to where this was going. _

"**The forest won't be able to hide you from them forever. You will have to face your past sometime. Avoiding them will only make it worse. You have been lucky, since no one has seen you when they have come back from their missions. But you and I both know one day you won't be so lucky.**" Kyuubi explained.

Naruto faulted as he jumped to another tree branch, almost falling down in shock Kyuubi would bring up such a topic, before regaining flipping down onto a lower branch to regain his balance and continued to jump on.

_'No! I hate those ningen (1)! They should being burning in hell! So should everyone in Konohagakure no Sato! I refuse to see them again! It won't ever happen!_' Naruto spat in disgust, upset that Kyuubi would say such a thing.

"**I understand you hate those ningens, you have every right to. But don't you remember there were people who cared for you! And I never took you for a coward.**" Kyuubi hissed angrily at the boy.

Stopping again Naruto paused to regain his thoughts, before he answered Kyuubi's accusation. '_You know as well as I do that I lost half my memory that night, because of their beatings. And I understand that I will have to leave someday. But you bringing this out of the blue and so close to my birthday doesn't help. I know I will face them someday, but please believe me when I say I'm not ready to yet._' Naruto begged Kyuubi before he shot off jumping again.

"**Hn.**" Was all he got in response. It seemed that Kyuubi will respect his wishes for now at least.

But unfortunately for out little kitsune, it seemed that his luck has run out. For he was still lost in his thoughts that he didn't see or realize he was falling, before he knocked out his head smashing against the rocks.

«ₒ°ººₒₒºº°ₒRight outside one of Konoha's many forests«ₒ°ººₒₒºº°ₒ

A Chuunin with a scar across his nose and his hair held up in a high pony tail stood outside the forest a big group of kids lined up in front of him.

"Okay class, we will be going out into the forest today in groups of three. This is going to be practice to for you to learn how to survive outside when you are on a mission. This will also help become more familiar in your surroundings." The Chuunin instructed.

A series of groans were heard from the kids, while others looked excited and some fearful. A young pink haired child with a forehead that was too big to be normal raised her hand.

Looking over towards the child the man called on her, "What's your question Sakura?"

"Iruka-sensei do we really have to? It's going to be boring!" Sakura complained, gaining some looks of disbelief on some of her peers faces.

"Sakura, if you don't even know how to survive in a simple forest, how do you even expect to survive a mission much less graduate the academy! I expected better from you, you are one of the girls with the highest grades. Iruka scolded, making some of the kids snicker. "Well then know that, that's over your groups will squad one: Kasumi Tomonari, Nagai Yasuo, and Hayami Fumikazu-" a few minutes later… "Squad 8 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Akimichi Chouji, and Aburame Shino. Squad 9 Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Uchiha Sasuke. Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura you'll be with me." Iruka ordered as the kids got into their squads and headed off.

"But Iruka-sensei!" Sakura and Ino whined together.

"No buts, you're going to be with me so I can watch over you two and make sure you are actually going to work." Iruka scolded once more. "And at the moment you two are tied at top kunoichi, so think of this as a test whichever one of you who succeeds first or does better than the other shall become top kunoichi of the class." Iruka said offhandedly to the girls.

"I'm gonna beat you Ino-pig! And then Sasuke will realize I'm a better kunoichi then you and will go on a date with me!" Sakura yelled at Ino.

"Nuh-oh Billboard-brow, I'm gonna beat you!" And with that the two girls were off. Leaving a chuckling Iruka behind.

«ₒ°ººₒₒºº°ₒWith Squad 9 right near Naruto's whereabouts«ₒ°ººₒₒºº°ₒ

Squad 9 was currently walking towards the heart of the forest, only to stop when Akamaru paused in his searching to sniff the air again, before barking at Kiba.

Kiba seemed surprised at whatever Akamaru had told him before he turned towards the others. "Akamaru says he smells blood but human blood, well not completely human blood there is something mixed in it but whoever it is, is really hurt! So come on!" And with that Kiba sped off, followed by Shikamaru and Sasuke.

All three of them, four counting Akamaru stood in shock at the sight before them, there lay on the ground a young blonde girl, blood leaking out from where her head contacted the ground.

Snapping out of his shock Sasuke quickly gave out orders to his squad members, "Kiba! You and Akamaru go find Iruka-sensei and bring him to us, Shikamaru me and you are gonna move her onto the grass."

Both of them snapped out of there shock and quickly followed through with orders, well Kiba was quick about it Shikamaru was a bit slower. Carefully lifting the girl up Shikamaru and Sasuke moved her onto the grass then waited for Kiba to return.

«ₒ°ººₒₒºº°ₒWith Iruka's squad«ₒ°ººₒₒºº°ₒ

"Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei!! IRUKA-SENSEI!!!!!" Kiba shouted as he and Akamaru ran over to said sensei.

Looking up startled, Iruka quickly made his way towards Kiba. "What is it Kiba? Where's the rest of your squad?"

"They're back where I left them! But come on you gotta come see this!" Kiba rushed as he grabbed Iruka-sensei's hand and dragged him to his teammates.

«ₒ°ººₒₒºº°ₒArriving where squad 9 is«ₒ°ººₒₒºº°ₒ

"Sensei look! We found someone and they're really hurt!" Kiba explained to their sensei as they saw him come into view.

Running up to Sasuke and Shikamaru, Iruka looked over the injured girl, and then turned to the squad 9.

"I want you all to listen to me carefully. I need Shikamaru and Kiba to find all the teams and order them to head back to the academy, right now." Iruka demanded as he carefully lifted up the injured girl. "Sasuke you are to head back to hospital and tell them to get a room ready."

Each nodded their heads and spends off in a different direction.

Looking over the figure he was carrying Iruka got lost in his thoughts, '_He looks so familiar, almost exactly like him, but how is that possible? He died; Hokage-sama told me he was dead._'

By the time he had gotten to the hospital, immediately a nurse took the injured girl from him and rushes her into the emergency room.

Sasuke burst into the waiting room looking around franticly, when a Nurse-nin named Hotaru came up to him, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Do you know where I can find Iruka-sensei?"

Looking down at her clipboard she flipped through a few papers before she found what she was looking for, "Yes, he should be in room 910."

She received a blank look, "That's down the hall to your left."

And with that Sasuke ran down the hall, he remembered that he promised himself that he would never ever go back in a hospital again, '_looks like I have to break this one._' He thought to himself, before he was snapped out of his thoughts when Iruka called his name when he opened the door.

Looking up Sasuke was shocked to find Iruka and Hokage-sama watching though a giant window. Going over to where they were looking he found himself watching doctors perform surgery on the girl his squad had found.

"Sasuke where did you him?" Iruka suddenly asked, not taking his eyes off the boy.

"We found her--wait did you just say she is a 'him'?" Sasuke paused, as he realized what Iruka asked him.

Laughing the Hokage nodded, "Imagine the Doctor's surprise when they realized that the 'she' was actually a 'he'! But that's not what is important, what's important is where did your squad find him?"

"We found him lying in a bed of rocks, we wouldn't have found him if Akamaru didn't smell blood. Shikamaru thinks that she-I mean he fell out of the trees." Sasuke explained.

"That doesn't seem possible, only shinobi are trained to run through the trees, and I certainly doubt that he is a shinobi and he doesn't look like any academy child I have seen." Iruka reasoned, and then looked at the Hokage; he seemed lost in his thoughts as he looked down at the boy carefully, as if looking for something. "Hokage-sama, do you think…?" Iruka trailed off, confusing Sasuke since he couldn't figure out what Iruka or Hokage-sama could be thinking.

"I don't know, it could be possible, if you think about it he was always able to surprise us. And we never found a body." Hokage-sama thought aloud.

Sasuke was getting annoyed. Firstly they were talking about someone and seemed to forget he was even there, and from what he figured that person had disappeared a while ago. "Who are you talking about?!" Sasuke shouted, very unUchiha like, but it got the attention of Iruka and Hokage-sama

"Naruto."

"Fishcake?" Sasuke repeated confused.

The Hokage chuckled, "No, no the boys name it was Uzumaki Naruto." '_That name sounds familiar, but where could I have heard it before?_' Sasuke thought to himself, before Iruka added on to the story, "He was in my care ever since the Orphanage kicked him out but something happened right before his birthday and he disappeared six years ago."

"So you think that this boy that we found is this Naruto?" Sasuke reasoned some disbelief in his voice.

"We are not sure that he is Naruto, but we can't give up hope either. We will find him somehow." The Hokage vowed.

It seems that the three where so caught up in their thoughts and chatting that they didn't notice that the Doctors had finished and were already moving the boy into a room.

A few hours had passed and the Hokage, Iruka and Sasuke were all waiting in the Waiting Room, it was then that a doctor who had helped in the surgery came into the room. She had a dark pinkish colour hair and purple eyes. She had approached the Hokage most likely to address him, "I'm Kubo Moe, and I'm the boy's doctor from now on. His condition has stabled, and it was quite an odd surgery it seemed like his body was already healing himself at a much faster rate than I've ever seen before besides one other case. He is still unconscious but he should be waking up soon, if he is who I think he maybe." Dr. Kubo explained.

"Can we see him now then?" Iruka asked.

Dr. Kubo smiled and showed them to the boy's room.

please review, the story is beta by Bo and SKi


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does! 

"**Kyuubi speaking" **

'**Kyuubi****thoughts'**

Sign Language

'_Thoughts or Naruto talking to Kyuubi, Silver or Lightning'_

"Talking normal"

_Silver and Lightning talking_

«ₒ•°ºº•ₒₒₒ•ºº°•ₒ»Last time…«ₒ•°ºº•ₒₒₒ•ºº°•ₒ»

A few hours had passed and the Hokage, Iruka, and Sasuke were all waiting in the Waiting Room, it was then that a doctor who had helped in the surgery came into the room. She had a dark pinkish colour hair and purple eyes. She had approached the Hokage most likely to address him, "I'm Kubo Moe, and I'm the boy's doctor from now on. His condition has stabled, and it was quite an odd surgery it seemed like his body was already healing himself at a much faster rate than I've ever seen before besides one other case. He is still unconscious but he should be waking up soon, if he is who I think he maybe." Dr. Kubo explained.

"Can we see him now then?" Iruka asked.

Dr. Kubo smiled and showed them to the boy's room.

«ₒ•°ºº•ₒₒₒ•ºº°•ₒ»Present time in the Patients room«ₒ•°ºº•ₒₒₒ•ºº°•ₒ»

It had been few hours since Dr. Kubo taken them to the mysterious boy's room, and all three of them had fallen asleep waiting for the boy to wake up, or at least learn something more about the mysterious boy.

Sasuke had fallen asleep in a chair that was by the bed. Iruka and Sarutobi had fallen asleep too sitting in chairs.

The boy lay on the bed, hooked up to a few machines. It was right about than that a nurse enters the room that the boy began to wake up, startling everyone.

"Impossible! No one has ever recovered from an injury like this that fast before! He should be out for at least another week or two!" The Nurse gasped out in surprise, before she quickly ran out the door calling out "Doctor Kubo!"

Doctor Kubo came rushing into the room, taken note that the boy's guests had yet to awake, the nurse following right behind him, and quickly began explain what she had seen. "No… you're wrong Tabby-san there is only one person who can heal that fast and awaken. But… he was said to be dead, six years ago at the age of six, but they never found a body…" Doctor Kubo mused aloud to herself, as she walked over to the awakening boy.

"Kubo-san, you don't think…?" The Nurse Tabby inquired trailing off at the end as she looked at the doctor questionably.

"It's quite possible, wake up the Hokage-sama and the others." She ordered as she watched the boy.

«ₒ•°ºº•ₒₒₒ•ºº°•ₒ»With Naruto…«ₒ•°ºº•ₒₒₒ•ºº°•ₒ»

Naruto groaned softly as he began to stir, he was slightly aware that he wasn't in the forest anymore, but before he could panic, Kyuubi called out to him.

"**Kit… Oi, Kit! Daijoubu****1**" Kyuubi asked worried for her kit.

'_Hai__2__, dou shita no__3_' Naruto asked confused.

Kyuubi sighed tiredly she knew answering her vessel's question will lead to him panicking and trying to escape. "**I will tell you but you must promise me you won't run off first.**" She demanded, leaving no choice for arguments.

'_I promise, now tell me!_' Naruto promised he was starting to get worried now that Kyuubi was making him promise stuff.

"**You weren't paying attention when we were talking together earlier when you where hopping trees. You ended up failing and hit the back of your head on the rocks. I had to use a lot of my chakra to keep you alive, trying to heal your wound. Right now you're in ningen territory. It seems that some children had found you and took you to the hospital. You underwent surgery to help patch up your head. It should be fine now, as it was before. Your memories are still locked up somewhere but that's not new. There are five ningens with you inside this room.**" Kyuubi explained carefully, waiting for her vessel's reaction…

'_Well that explains why my head hurts like hell… WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M IN NINGEN TERRITORY?!?!_' Naruto shouted at Kyuubi, he bolted up from his bed, looking at the five ningens in shock and terror looking around everywhere for an escape, which he didn't seem to find.

Kyuubi meanwhile, was trying her best to calm her host down. "**Naruto! Naruto… calm down. Come on Naruto please calm down. Sit down boy! Naruto calm down this instant!**" Kyuubi finally shouted at her vessel, snapping him somewhat out of his state of panic. Naruto sat back down, and took more time to look around at his new surroundings, mainly on the boy in the corner, '_He's pretty…, but he seems like a bastard._'

«ₒ•°ºº•ₒₒₒ•ºº°•ₒ»With Iruka Sarutobi Sasuke…«ₒ•°ºº•ₒₒₒ•ºº°•ₒ»

Sarutobi sat carefully looking at the boy. While Iruka was busy talking to him, but it was either that the boy wasn't paying attention to him, or it seemed like he could hear what was being said to him. Suddenly it clicked.

"Iruka," Sarutobi stated seriously diverting the attention of Iruka, "You still remember sign language correct, from when you with him?"

Iruka nodded hesitantly, "try it."

Looking back at the boy, Iruka walked up to him and started making hand-sighs. You're in Konoha, would you mind telling us your name, and if you remember anything? I'm Umino Iruka, besides me is the Hokage-sama, and the boy is Uchiha Sasuke, he was one of the kids who found you.

Naruto looked over Iruka thoughtfully, '_He looks familiar…_' a flash of a man smiling at him quickly flashed in his mind, another of him and the man eating ramen. Naruto blinked shocked, trying to understand these flashes, while Kyuubi mused to herself. '**His memories are finally starting to unlock again. I hope everything will be okay.**'

Naruto looked over to the others '_old man, Hokage-sama he looks familiar too…_' a flash of him smiling infront of the man he was sitting infront of him infront of a big desk… and paperwork was flying everywhere.

Naruto debated over giving them his name, and decided to anyhow, yes. Naruto. Yes and No.

Sarutobi laughed at the responses yes, this boy for sure was Naruto.

Iruka had tears in his eyes when he heard the answer, and hugged the Naruto.

Naruto sat in shock; he didn't comprehend what was happening. Why was this man crying? Why was he hugging him? It didn't make sense to him.

CRASH! Iruka Let goes of Naruto in surprise as suddenly the glass window in Naruto's room, and in came two foxes, looking franticly before jumping up onto Naruto's bed and began yipping at him, who seemed to understand them.

_You're okay? When you didn't come to the lake, we looked for you, and tracked you down here? What happened, your blood is on the rock bed. _

'_Don't worry, I'm okay. I just wasn't paying attention, and got hurt as result.'_

_You really are a baka!_

'_Shut it!_' snapped Naruto.

Iruka tried to get close to Naruto, but the two foxes turned and started growling at him, while Naruto stiffened again, he doesn't trust ningens, but something was off about the man, so he let him join them.

"**He took care of you before you lost your memories**" Kyuubi informed him.

When Iruka touched Naruto's shoulder, his body suddenly when into shock, he was shaking violently. In his vision, he saw flashbacks of him as a child, and a young teenager walking down the street. Another of him running with people chasing after him down the street, one of him in his room crying as men took away his innocence.

Iruka was panicking; his little brother who has been missing for 6 long years is going into shock. What is he suppose to do!!!??

Sasuke, who has been watching all of this, went to get a doctor, who came in shortly, him following behind again.

"Dr. Kabo, what's wrong?" Iruka asked worriedly.

"He's gone into shock. We're gonna give him something to knock him out for a while." Dr. Kabo explained as Nurse Tabby came in with the medicine, when she tried to approach him however the two foxes started growling at her, making her step back.

«ₒ•°ºº•ₒₒₒ•ºº°•ₒ»Lightening and Silver conversation«ₒ•°ºº•ₒₒₒ•ºº°•ₒ»

_It seems his bloodline is wakening, I hope Mom will be able to surpress it._

_What should we do if it starts to awaken? He won't survive it despite Mom being inside of him._

_Don't be so negative! He can survive anything! We just gotta believe!_

_I hope Kami will help him._

«ₒ•°ºº•ₒₒₒ•ºº°•ₒ»a week later«ₒ•°ºº•ₒₒₒ•ºº°•ₒ»

After a week in the hospital, Iruka asked Naruto if he would live with him, who Naruto hesitantly agreed to.

And now here we are a week later, Naruto and Iruka were walking though the village. Someone in the hospital had leaked that Naruto was alive and well, it resulted in many people getting angry.

"Demon!!"

"Monster!! You should have died that day!!"

Iruka heard the shouts and whispers spoken among the villagers, what they called Naruto, it was one of the plus sides of him being deaf, and he couldn't hear them. But that doesn't mean he didn't notice the glares. And he could read lips, but he preferred to look at the ground when traveling through the village with Iruka and others.

What matter? Naruto asked as he looked up to Iruka.

Iruka seemed hesitant at first before he answered, Nothing, don't worry about it, I am ok. How about I treat you to ramen?

Okay. What's ramen?

You will see when we get there

Sasuke was walking through the streets, he was bored. He looked up and saw a man picking up a rather large stone and threw it at Naruto.

"Watch out!!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto trying to warn him of his incoming doom forgetting that he couldn't hear him.

He was shocked when Naruto body jumped out of the way just as it was going to hit him and continued walking like nothing had happened completely unfazed. Iruka on the other hand wasn't, he had seen the man who threw the rock and was next to him in a flash holding him up against the wall by his neck.

"If I even see you try to hurt that boy, I will make you wish that your mother never met your father." Iruka hissed his voice promised torture and pain. The villagers were shocked to see Iruka behave that way, he was always a kind and sweet man.

Are you ok? Sasuke asked, he had been studying sign language with Iruka the past week so he could talk to Naruto.

Yes. Was all he got in reply.

How did you do that? Iruka asked as he had rejoined the small group.

Do what? Naruto had in reply questioned, a confused look taken place on his face.

I mean, how did you manage to dodge the rock like that? Only trained shinobi should be able to dodge like that, and you couldn't heard Sasuke warn you. Iruka explained as they entered Ichiraku's Ramen and took their seats, "I'll have one Miso Ramen, a Chicken Ramen for him and Sasuke what would you like?" Iruka asked.

"Oh uh… Beef Ramen." Sasuke ordered, before going right back into their previous conversation.

Huh? Someone threw a rock at me? Naruto asked surprised, Sasuke and Iruka on the other hand had completed their mastering of the Anime Fall no Jutsu. Well, mother trained me to move by instinct, I guess you could call it a sixth sense. It took me a few years to learn it, but it paid off. Especially when you send your life living in the forest, you have to survive and rely on instinct. The forest is no walk in the park, believe me. Naruto retold them, just before their ramen had arrived. Naruto looked at it hesitantly before trying it. And it was with just that one bite Naruto was soon stuffing his mouth.

To say that Iruka and Sasuke were shocked would be an understatement. Naruto talked like he never disappeared for six years living in the forest in isolation. He sounded like a genious.

What? Naruto demanded as he noticed them starring at him.

Nothing, said Sasuke and Iruka at the same time.

Iruka's thoughts where somewhere else, '_I wonder if I can get the Hokage to give Naruto an IQ test and put him im the academy'_

Naruto, who is your mom? Sasuke asked as he finished his own ramen.

Didn't I tell you? Sasuke shook his head no in reply.

Oh. You'll meet her soon! She is very beautiful and powerful and really smart! Naruto smiled at the thought as they left the Ramen Shop.

Ok now let's get you home, Iruka said as they resumed walking towards Iruka's house, the Uchiha District was just a little farther on.

«ₒ•°ºº•ₒₒₒ•ºº°•ₒ»Lightening and Silver conversation«ₒ•°ºº•ₒₒₒ•ºº°•ₒ»

Silver and Lightning were following them silently on top of the roofs. Both where worried when they saw a villager pick up a stone to throw at Naruto, just when they were going to jump down Naruto had dodged it.

_Damn, Nii-chan is getting better every day._ Silver commented happily.

_Yeah, it is seem like yesterday when we took him in._ Lightning said sighing.

_Naruto doesn't seem to need us anymore, but we'll always be there with him no matter what. After all he is our only family we have left now._ Silver said sadly.

Not liking where the conversation was going Lightning told, _Let's go Silver, we're getting left behind we need to catch up before we lose them._

And the two foxes ran off after Naruto, heading towards Iruka's house.

Iruka opened the door to his house, waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to walk inside.

When Naruto walked in the first thing he saw was a wall filled with photos. He walked over to it to get a better look. There was a picture… it looked like him when he was younger. '_Is that… me?_' Naruto thought to himself.

As if reading Naruto's mind Iruka came up behind him, smiling softly. "That was you. It was taken two years before you disappeared." Iruka told him a far off look in his eye, before he went to hug Naruto. Naruto tensed at the hug caught off guard by the sudden action.

Sasuke smiled at the scene before him, until a knock at the door caught everyone's attention.

Iruka opened it, and was surprised to be greeted by the Hokage; the same could be said about Sasuke. Naruto meanwhile had taken his chance to explore a bit more around the house.

"Hokage-sama, what a surprise! Come in come in!" Iruka exclaimed happily, moving aside to the him in.

"Thank you Iruka-san, where is Naruto?" he asked.

Iruka looked around "He was right here…"

"He's in the living room." Sasuke told them, walking back to where Naruto was, followed by the other.

Hey Ojii-chan! Naruto smiled, making the others sweatdrop at what Naruto had said.

"Hello Naruto-kun…" The Hokage trailed off as he looked out the window, "Iruka I didn't know you had pets?"

"Eh? I don't have any pets." Iruka asked confused.

"Why do you have two foxes on the window sill?" The Hokage asked.

Naruto got up and walked to the window silently opening in letting the two foxes in. '_I thought you two went back home._' It was a statement not a question Naruto told the two.

_We wanted to stay with you, who else is going to keep you out of trouble?_ Silver yipped at Naruto.

The others looked confused, it was the same foxes from before at the hospital. And it seemed Naruto was able to understand what it was saying because he was twitching.

'_Shut up before I hit you!_' Naruto muttered to the two.

The fight between Silver and Naruto was getting on Lightning's last nerves, even though they fought all the time, it didn't mean he couldn't get tired of it. He hate to be put in middle of their stupid fights, he was the calm on while Naruto was the youngest free-spirited of the three. Silver was rash and quick to defend his brothers.

_Okay you idiots break it up before I get mad!_ Lightning threatened.

To which almost immediately stopped fighting. It wasn't smart to get Lightning mad.

The others watched on, Sasuke trying hard not to laugh at the scene before him but it was really hard not to, so he just gave in and laughed, surprising both Iruka and the Hokage. '_Maybe Naruto living here isn't such a bad idea after all_…' Iruka and the Hokage thought.

TBC

Keywords:

Daijoubu – Are you okay?

Hai – Yes

Dou shita no – What happened?

**ojii-chan – Old man, Grandpa**

«ₒ•°ºº•ₒₒₒ•ºº°•ₒ»

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does!

Bold mean Kyuubi talk

( )-Naruto talking to Kyuubi

Underline-Silver talk

" underline_"-_ Lighting talk

_mean the character is thinking_

" inner sakura"- the arrogant woman talking

' ' mean character is talking

The story has yaoi in later chapterd, if you don't like it then go back! Sorry it took me so long to update, here is the story! This is part one, the next part will be in tomorrow!!

'Sure, follow me genletmen'

Sasuke and Iruka follow the doctor into Naruto's room, they notice he has some machine hook on him. The boy starting to waking up, the doctor went to c heck up on him.

'Impossible, no one ever recover from this quickly from injure like this'

Naruto groan and looking around, he realized that he is no longer in the forsest, but he is in a strange room with three strange humans looking at him.

Hey, kit. Are you ok?

(Yeah, what happen?)

Well, you didn't pay attention where you where going. I guess you fell down and hit your head.

Kyuubi used almost all her charka up trying to keeping her kit alive.

(No wonder why my head hurt like hell)

Maybe next time you need tp pay more attention to your surrond

(Yes, mother )

Iruka, Sasuke and the doctor look at the boy as he laughted out loud for no reason at all.

'Hello' , said Iruka, 'what is your name? My name is Iruka'.Naruto didn;t hear the man was talking to him, instead he was looking at the boy with raven hair,_ he is beautiful, but he look like a bastard._ 'Strange', said Iruka, ' he didn't look at me when I was talking to him'. Naruto want so badly to talk to the boy, but he knew that he cannot talk. He remember Kyuubi tought him sign lanuage when he want to talk to his brothers._ Well, it better than saying nothing at all._

_My name is Naruto, what is your name?_

Sasuke doesnt undstand what was the boy sais, but Irkua does, _it cannot be after all of those time, he is alive. Naruto is alive._ First time in six years Iruka felt happy

My name is Iruka Umino_. Do you remember me?_

_No, but you look so familar but I seem cannot place it._

Suddenly the glass window in the Naruto's room has broken, two foxes jumped through it.

Are, you ok? When you didnt come to the lake, we descided to track you down. What happen? We find your blood on the bed of rocks

_( I am ok, I just didnt pay attention and I fell and hit the ground)_

" _You are rellay baka"_

_( Oh, shut up you damn fox)_ snapped Naruto.

Iruka tried to get close to Naruto but he couldn't because two foxes start to growling at him as warning to stay away from Naruto. Iruka injone them, Naruto at first stiffed because he doesnt trust all human, but there is something about him that seem to so gentley like he has a kind heart.

He is kit, he took care of you when you where six years old

( really? But howcome I don't remember him?)

I guess, you where too young to remember him

(ok, I will do what you tell me what to do)

Iruka touch Naruto, Naruto went shock, his body was starting to shaking so violet. Naruto was having a premention. In his vision, he saw a 6 years old boy with a young teenager walking in the street, he realized the teenager as Iruka , and he saw himself when he was young child.

'Doctor, what happen?'-said worry Iruka

'I don't know it seem he went to shock', she sound the alert and nurses come in the roonm and put something inside Naruto.

'What did you do?'

'Well we put some medice that will stop the shock, he will be ok, it just knocked him out for a while'

Both foxes jumped when Naruto went in shock. They look at Naruto worrying.

Look like his bloodline is starting to awaken, I wonder how long can mom supress it?

"What are we going to do if they starting to awaking? I don't think he can survive it despire mom is inside him"

Don't be such a worry wart, he can survive anything!! Brother have faith in him

"Ok, I hope that kami will help him.

Afer having been in hospital nearing a week, Naruto asked Iruka if he can live with him, and Iruka was happy that Naruto will be living with him. Both Iruka and Naruto was walking thorought the village, somehow someone in the hospital leaked that Naruto is alive and well.

'Demon!!'

'Monster!! You chould have die that day!!'

Iruka hear what the village called Naruto, fortunatley Naruto didnt hear them but he did notice that the villagers give him glaces.

_What matter?_

_Nothing, don't worry about it, I am ok. How about I treat you to ramen?_

_Ok, sure but what is ramen?_

_You will see when we get there_

Sasuke was walking through the street, he was so borning._ There is something so failair about him, I have seen him before but where?_ He look up and saw a man picking up a large rock and throw it toward Naruto.

'Watch out!!' yelled Sasuke, Naruto didint hear him but his body reflax jump out of harm's way. Iruka saw who thrown the rock, he ran toward the man and punch him so hard, he dislocated the man's jaw.

'If I even see you again, I will made you wish that your mother has never ever met your father', said Iruka in a deadly voice. All the villager was so shocked to see him behave this way, Iruka was always so nice and sweet. The man nod and runway in coward way. Sasuke run toward them.

'_Are you ok?'_, asked Sasuke, he learn sign language from Iruka \

_yeah_

_How can you do that?_, asked Iruka

_Do what?_, Naruto has no idea what Iruka is talking about

_I mean, how can you jump like that? No one can jump like that untiness they are ninja, also you didnt hear Sasuke nor you turn around_

_oh, that? Well my mom trained me to move by instinct, it is like I have sixth senses. It took me a loing time to learn how to learmed how but it pays off. If you spent spent all of your life in the forest like me, you have to learn to survive and realy on instinct. The forest is full of danger,trust me, I leaned it first hand._

Both Sasuke and Iruka couldnt believe what has Naruto said, he sound like a intenlligence person, yet he spent almost all his life in the forest.

What?

Naruto notice that they were starting at him like they has seen a ghost or something.

Nothing,said Sasuke and Iruka at the same time._ I wonder if I can the Hokage to give Naruto a IQ test and put him im the acadmey-_throught Iruka.

_Naruto, who is your mom?-_asked Sasuke

_Did I tell you?_, Sasuke shake his head

_I must has forget, you will met her soon_,_ she is very beautiful and powerful_

_Ok, let get you home,_said Iruka

They resume walking toward Iruka and Sasuke's house.

scence change

Silver and Lighting were following them in silent trought the roof tops. When they saw the villager picking up the large rock, they were piss off, Both of them were ready to protect Naruto from danger. They saw Naruto dodge it.

Damn, the kid is getting better everyday

"Yeah, it is seem like yesterday when we took him in"

Naruto seem not need us anymore, but we will always be with him no matter what. After all he is the only family we get left.

"Lets go, Silver, we are being left behide. We need to catch up before we lost them."

Both foxed run trought the roof top in breathtaking speed,they smell Naruto's secent lead them toward Iruka's house.

Iruka open the door as he did, Naruto walk in and saw a wall full of pictures. He saw a picture of him when he was younger,_ is that me?-_asked Naruto. _Yes, it was taken when wen met for the first time,_said Iruka. Iruka move to hug Naruto as he did Naruto flick a little. Sasuke smile at the secens before him, he hear the knock at the door, he when to open the door. Sasuke is suprise to see t the Hokage, 'Hello Saskue, is Iruka home?'. 'Yeah, he is in the living room with Naruto'. Sasuke led Sandaime to the living room, Naruto smile at the Hokage, _Hey old man_. All of them sweat drops at what Naruto said, Naruto, _please show respect to your elders,_ said Iruka. 'It ok, Naruto always call me that even when he was younger. The Hokage look at the window, he saw two foxes stand outside near the window, 'I didnt know that you have pets Iruka. ' What are you talking about? I don't have any pets', said Iruka. 'Ok then, why there are tow foxes near the window?',saild the Hokage.

_How can they find us?_

Iruka open the window to let the foxes in.

( I throught both of you went back home)

We want to but we want to stay with you, someone have to keep you out of trouble

shup up, before I hit you in the head)

The fight between Silver and Naruto is starting to get on his nerves, even thought they fight all time, he is really get tire of it. He hate to be put in the middle of their stupid fight, he is the calm one while Naruto is the youngest and freespritit of the brothers.

" Ok, guys, break it up before I am starting to get mad"

Almost immentaly they stop fighting with each others, they don't want to made Lighting mad. Sasuke tried so hard not to laugh at the sencet before but he could, he laugh so loud, it suprise both Iruka and the Hokage. _Maybe Naruto living here is not bad idea at all-_ both Hokage and Iruka think at the same time.

please review!! i need more review before i will update more, thanks to my betas: Bo & Ski


End file.
